1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of decomposing a chlorohydrocarbon by oxidative contact with a catalyst.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exhaust gases from industry have been oxidatively treated to reduce air pollution. It is known that catalytic oxidation using a noble metal catalyst, such as platinum and palladium or an oxide catalyst, such as oxides of vanadium, chromium, manganese, iron, cobalt, nickel, copper, molybdenum and tungsten, is effective in treating exhaust gases containing carbon monoxide and hydrocarbons. However, an industrial method of catalytic oxidation of exhaust gases containing chlorohydrocarbons is not known, because conventional oxidizing catalysts are easily poisoned by halogen or sulfur compounds. A need exists therefore, for effective catalysts which are not poisoned by halogen compounds.